Before my eyes
by ChicagoPDwalkingdead
Summary: when Erin gets hurt during an under cover operation, how will jay react?


A/N- helloo readers! Here is my first one-shot! Sorry it took so long. LINSTEAD ON33 I have decided to alternate roles, so the story line won't be the same as tonight's episode. Enjoy!

Jay froze when he heard Voight tell Erin she would be going under cover as a whore. He knew it was bad news and he also knew it was part of the job but that didn't matter. She seemed to be more okay with it than he was!

"Erin, you sure about this?" Jay asks concerned, following his partner to the door of the locker room.

"I'll be fine, not like I haven't gone under cover before. Relax Jay." She jokes. Her positive attitude towards it all made him somewhat angry, but not at her. At the world for having such terrible men out there.

"You be careful, I mean it"

"Yes dad." She laughs and walks through the locker room door, leaving Jay just outside to his thoughts.

X.X.X.X

Erin waited on the corner of the street with Nadia. It was cold and she didn't like to admit it but she was a little nervous. Nadia turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine, I'll make sure of it." Nadia whispers just as their ride pulls up on the curb. The two women get in and sit quietly on the ride until they arrive at a house. The men grab onto them roughly but Nadia spoke out smoothly. In the living room, Erin and Nadia stood side by side waiting for their main target to show up.

"Try some of this coke baby" One of the men offers Erin. She shook her head no and the man simply backed off.

"Do as the man says" A new voice demands. It was their guy, he was finally here. He looked at Erin then at Nadia, finally Nadia gave in.

"I'll do it… relax" They were satisfied enough after she snorted the cocaine.

"Hey, mind if I take this one to the back?" Their target asks. One of the men gives an approving nod so Erin is taken to a bedroom. He throws her on the bed but she quickly stands up.

"I need to check my makeup baby" She lies.

"Trust me, you look fine" He grumbles. He takes ahold of her arms and holds them behind her back, she whimpers as he twists her arms unnaturally.

"Be g-gentle." She hears him laugh then her hands are released, then the sound of a zipper. She starts heading back for the door but he angrily pulls her to the ground and pins her on her stomach with her hands behind her back.

"We do things my way" He pants in her ear. She feels a hand trace its way under her thigh and up to her belt buckle; she didn't like the sound at all. Erin rolls over onto her back when he was least expecting it and kicks him in the nuts.

"You little bitch!" He growls. She takes the opportunity to run into the bathroom and lock the door. She starts fiddling with the locks on the window but nerves were taking over her ability to think straight. Next think she knows, the bathroom door has flown open and an angry coke-head is punching her in the face, stomach and kicking her. She groans at every hit, an especially loud groan when he tosses her into the bathtub.

X.X.X.X

"Move! Move! Move!" Voight commands his team. They bust in the house, Jay's goal was to find Erin and let the others deal with the suspects. He came in to find a man with his gun at Nadia's head. Voight luckily came up from behind and started handcuffing him. Jay runs towards the one place he knew drug addicts liked to use their whores; the bedroom.

"Erin?" He calls out. He waits at the door until he hears the sickening sound of punches. He shoulders down the door and heads for the bathroom, the man has already jumped out the window and started to run.

"Erin…" He breathes. He goes over to the tub and scoops her up in his arms and carries her out of the room.

"Antonio, our guy escaped out the bathroom window." Antonio nods then looks at Erin.

"She okay?"

"I'm dizzy. I hit my head on the tub. I'll be fine guys, really." She croaks. Jay sets her down on the couch and starts looking her over.

"What happened in there?" He asks quietly.

"I wouldn't… I wouldn't sleep with him so he started beating me. He heard you call my name and he ran" she explains.

X.X.X.X.X

"Thanks for driving me home, I appreciate it" Jay nods and hands her a glass of water he had helped himself to get from her kitchen.

"If you need anything, call me. I've got dinner with Ally and her parents so I've gotta go…" He didn't want to tell her, although she seemed fine with him seeing another woman it still bothered him to tell her.

"Can you call Antonio for me? I've got a concussion, I probably shouldn't stay alone." She slurs. Jay sighs deeply, he would much rather stay with Erin than have dinner with Ally but he was so confused about it all.

"I can cancel with Ally tonight, I'd feel pretty bad if I had fun while you suffered at home with a concussion."

"No Jay, go with Ally. I can just call Severide or Antonio or something. Don't worry about me" Jay sat down next to her on the couch, admiring every little detail about her, even with the cuts and bruises.

"I'll stay" He says oh so quietly while taking a light grasp on her hand.

"Jay…" He doesn't allow her to finish. Instead he presses his lips against hers and nearly took her breath away. He pulls away only to see her with tears brimming on her eye lids.

"God damnit Jay! Why do you make this so hard! You have Ally, I have Kelly. We can't do this" She sobs. She didn't know why she was crying, perhaps it was the fact that she wanted this so much that it hurt or maybe it was the pain she felt in her head from the concussion.

"Erin I-" This time she was the one to surprise him. She pulls him on top of her in a long, desperate, hungry kiss. Jay pulled away and both were left staring into each other's eyes panting like dogs. Neither said a word. And maybe the moment was better off that way, silent conversation was exchanged through a simple stare at the other one.


End file.
